


I Love You

by Yun_1991



Series: I want to tell you, who had a hard time, that... [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tsundere Jihoon, jihoon's a workaholic, soonyoung just wants his boyfie's attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yun_1991/pseuds/Yun_1991
Summary: “But Jihooniiiiiieeeee! I need to tell you something important!” Soonyoung protests, squeezing one of the throw pillows on the couch.(Probably because a certain musically blessed boyfriend isn’t in his arms so he has to find something else to temporarily glomp until he’s done.)The vocal unit leader heaves a tired sigh and turns his chair around to face the performance unit leader.“What?”“I love you.”





	I Love You

“Jihoonie—“

 

“For the love of god, Soonyoung, stop calling me that.”

 

“Jihooooooooonie.”

 

“No.”

 

“Jihoonie?”

 

“No.”

 

“BUT JIHOONIE—“

 

“FUCK, SOONYOUNG, JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE!”

 

“But Jihooniiiiiieeeee! I need to tell you something important!” Soonyoung protests, squeezing one of the throw pillows on the couch.

 

(Probably because a certain musically blessed boyfriend isn’t in his arms so he has to find something else to temporarily glomp until he’s done.)

 

The vocal unit leader heaves a tired sigh and turns his chair around to face the performance unit leader.

 

“What?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“……………..”

 

“Jihoonie?”

 

“You kept bugging me because you wanted to tell me that?”

 

“But you’ve been working so hard everyday, Jihoonie! The company is giving us a rare day off and you’d rather spend it composing a song instead of paying attention to me??”

 

“Yes.”

 

Soonyoung’s jaw drops unbelievingly, and the smaller man in question returns to composing a song for their next album. The dancer brings the throw pillow he was holding to his face and makes a high-pitched, almost girly whine. He removes the item after he finishes whining and pouts. “Why must you wound me like this, Jihoonie?”

 

“You’re needier than usual.”

 

“Well I wonder why??”

 

“You’re insufferable, Soonyoung.” But a small smile ghosts the corners of his lips.

 

“I just want you to kiss me, baby… I don’t think I’m asking for much from my boyfriend. All I’ve done for the past three hours is play Pledis Superstar until my phone died.”

 

“You should charge your phone then.”

 

“It’s charging right now!”

 

“Cool.”

 

……………..

 

And nothing.

 

“I have the meanest boyfriend.”

 

“All that pouting isn’t going to get you a kiss any sooner.”

 

“What are you even working on that’s so important you need to work on it now??”

 

Jihoon saves whatever progress he was working on and minimizes the tab…

 

… to reveal more songs he was working on (much to Soonyoung’s agony).

 

“You’ll just have to wait to learn it like all the other members,” the vocal unit leader replies, shrugging nonchalantly.

 

Yet another whine leaves Soonyoung’s mouth. The dancer presses his face into the throw pillow.

 

And he screams into it this time.

 

Jihoon knows he’s being cruel, but quite frankly, he’s trying his hardest to compose himself after Soonyoung’s declaration of love. They have been dating for a year, and if you ask Jihoon, he would say that one year is a long time.

 

But even though Soonyoung has announced his love for him before, it always flusters Jihoon without fail. He fiddles around with a few other songs, but not really doing much to them. He’s just buying time for himself so that his boyfriend doesn’t tease him for looking as red as a tomato.

 

When he can feel the heat from his face cool down, he looks back at the dancer to find he’s playing a new game on his phone. Soonyoung perks up when his boyfriend finally gives him attention without him annoying the other.

 

“Are you mad at me, Jihoonie?” Soonyoung asks, a guilty frown marring his face. “Please don’t be mad at me. I know how much work is important to you but you have to take a break from time to time too—“

 

“Shut the fuck up, you idiot.”

 

Jihoon wrests his way into Soonyoung’s lap, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s torso. As surprised as he is, Soonyoung is delighted and he returns the hug. The taller boy gasps when Jihoon suddenly drags him down and the two of them are cuddling on the couch. Soonyoung grins widely and kisses his lover’s head.

 

“I love you, Jihoonie.”

 

“You’re too loud, Kwon.”

 

If it were anybody else, they would not be able to understand the complexity of Jihoon’s words and actions. But Soonyoung? Soonyoung knows what Jihoon really means is “I love you too.”

 


End file.
